prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH07
is the 7th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 56th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nagisa is left in charge of the household chores after her mom leaves for a reunion. But instead of doing them she slacks off- learning an important lesson about responsibility. '' Summary At the table one day, Nagisa's mother informs the family that she will be going to her class reunion the following day, so she will not be around to do the chores. She informs Nagisa that she expects her to do them, and if she doesn't she won't get her allowance. The next day, Nagisa makes an attempt to put off the work and to get some help from Ryouta- but when this doesn't work she ends up doing it herself. Ryouta asks for help with his homework, but because Nagisa is unable to understand it she decides to pay a visit to Honoka. Knowing that she would be smart enough to understand it better and hopefully be able to explain the troublesome work to Ryouta better. Meanwhile at the mansion the Zakkena Butlers are playing baseball with the boy while Circulas and Uraganos talk. They want to protect the boy from threats and see Hikari, as Shiny Luminous as the biggest one. So with this, they decide that to investigate her some more before they make a plan, with Uraganos agreeing to do it this time. The girls then head to the Tako Cafe where they meet Hikari and begin to discuss things. Nagisa mentions to Honoka that she has to get home soon to make dinner, but because she isn't that good of a cook, Honoka offers to help her learn a few things out of concern she wouldn't be able to handle it. As the girls head back, they stop to look over the baseball field nearby and meet the Heartiel that Seekun has already me: Pation. As this is going on, a Zakenna made up of baseballs and field equipment attacks. Nagisa and Honoka transform into Pretty Cure and a fight breaks out. They are unable to withstand it's attacks and end up on the field. Back at the Cafe, Pollun senses that they are in danger and urgees Hikari to go and save them. She runs to the field with him in tow and they witness the chaos going on as Uraganos grabs Pation. Hikari says that Pation is too small to fight on his own but he refuses to believe that and manages to get away. She transforms into Shiny Luminous and uses "Luminous Heartiel Action" to weaken the Zakenna and drive Uraganos away. Back at home, Nagisa had done her best to cook the dinner using the tips Honoka provided for her. However, while it only looks good- the taste is less than desireable. Major Events *Shiny Luminous uses her attack "Luminous Heartiel Action" for the first time. *Pation finally joins the group after finding the 'Queen'. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pation Villains *Uraganos *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Nakao Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart